1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power switching apparatus, especially to a power switching apparatus used to switch power generated by an Ethernet and DC power supply, and to equipment for the switch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional network equipment usually connects to a power supply to acquire operating power. Furthermore, data is transmitted by a network wire. Consequently, the traditional network equipment must have a network port and a power port so as to acquire operating power and data. Since this kind of traditional network equipment needs to connect to a power supply, the user must install a power supply and thus wires near the network equipment become multifarious. Therefore, a new technique named Power-Over-Ethernet (POE) is developed, the POE uses all codes of the Institute of Electrical & Electronic Engineers standard IEEE802.3af, so as to overcome the above problem.
Power-Over-Ethernet provides a network equipment with electric power via the network wire of the Ethernet. The network wire can be used to transmit data and power. The network equipment directly acquires operating electric power via the network wire of the Ethernet.
The network equipment which obtains electric power via the Ethernet usually doesn't need to obtain power via another power supply. However, supplying power only via POE is not sufficient to ensure continuous operation of the equipment. The network equipment cannot operate while the POE module has a breakdown. Therefore, the network equipment with the POE module still requires power from another power supply in order to ensure continuous operation of the equipment.
However, a power switch apparatus is required to switch efficiently from power supply through the Ethernet to another power supply and vice versa.
The inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings above can be remedied and suggest the present invention, which is of reasonable design, and is an effective improvement based on deep research and theory.